


Green Eyed Monster

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her return from Russia, Peggy finds that a wartime colleague has taken up residence in the Griffith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Peggy had missed a lot in the week she was in Russia. Most significantly, another girl was kicked out and a new tenant had taken up residence in her room. At least, that's what Peggy assumed when she saw the unfamiliar blonde leaning against Angie's doorframe. 

An unfamiliar blonde twirling her hair around her finger and giggling at what Angie was saying.

Peggy tried to think nothing of it- it wasn't like she was the only one who could be friends with Angie, but then the blonde spoke and Peggy stopped in her tracks. It wasn't what she said, but her voice, one she'd heard before and had hoped to never hear again, especially when it came to her friends. She cleared her throat. Both women looked at her.

"English! You're back!" Angie cried as she walked over and pulled her into a hug. Peggy's heart may have fluttered, if the other woman wasn't grinning like she knew some dark secret.

Which, of course, she did.

Angie stepped back and held Peggy at arms length. "I was gettin' worried, not seeing my best tipper all week. I was starting to think you'd found a different crappy diner." Peggy laughed. Even with all the worries she had about why the blonde was here, Angie managed to put her at ease.

Angie glanced at the women, still leaning against the doorframe, still grinning. "I guess you don't know Lorraine, huh? Lorraine, Peggy. Peggy, Lorraine."

Peggy held out a hand and Private Lorraine shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Peggy." She said, her grin changing to a smirk. "Angie and I were just making plans to go to the pictures. Do you want to come?"

That was _not_  jealousy she felt in her gut.

Peggy didn't get jealous.

She never got jealous, not about people.

Except once.

She tried to shake off the memories of that one time and smile. "Sounds lovely, just let me set my things down in my room."

Peggy walked over to her door, digging around in her purse for her keys. When her fingers didn't immediately brush against them, she turned back to Angie.

"I think I'm locked out." 

Angie's giggle was music to her ears, even though it was at her expense. Then she got serious. "You wanna stay over?"

"I couldn't possibly impose like that, besides, don't you have a movie to go to?"

Angie glanced at Lorraine. She shrugged. "We can always go another time, Ang."

Peggy winced at the nickname, but only Lorraine noticed and smirked even more.

"See you later, Angie. Great to meet you, Peggy." Angie waved at Lorraine while she walked away. She led Peggy to her room and let her in. 

"Take the bed, Pegs. I'll talk to Fry for you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> What a wasted opportunity tho, not bringing Natalie Dormer as Private Lorraine in on Agent Carter


End file.
